real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
We Need To Stick Together
is the third episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Buriram Everyone arrives back at camp. Dave feels extremely good after booting Barry and talks a lot with Chad while Heidi looks sad and gets confronted by Angelina, who really feels bad for Heidi. Grace looks at the duo and starts to feel weird. She doesn't like the fact that Angelina tries to win Heidi over. Turquoise and Evenim are sitting in the shelter. Evenim keeps bragging about how it was the right move to vote off Barry. Turquoise keeps staring at Evenim and doesn't speak a word. She makes a confessional; saying that it's time to build bridges with other people because she can't rely on just Evenim. Angelina, Heidi and Grace are sitting together until Turquoise adds herself to the group of four girls. Turquoise says that she'd love to hang out more with them. Grace tells Turquoise that she only wants to do that because she feels threatened, making both Turquoise and Angelina frown. Grace has had enough and leaves the group. Singburi Juventus has bonded with both Tierra and Claire. Juventus knows that these two woman are the ones he wanna side with. Claire keeps shit-talking Frederick and she feels like Adrienna isn't a real girl. Juventus joins the hate gossiping about the other tribe-members while Tierra looks a bit distracted. Since they're in the woods, there might be an idol hidden. Tierra decides to walk around and look for it. After a while, she managed to find the idol. Alex, Adrienna, Darryl and Frederick are sitting together. Frederick points out that it was stupid to vote off Cecile the first round because now Juventus is going everywhere and starts stirring up the pot. Adrienna says that they shouldn't worry at all because they're with enough people. Frederick shrugs. A moment later, Darryl goes into the woods and sees Juventus sitting with Claire. Darryl tells Juventus that the group of three; Alex-Adrienna-Frederick are heavily talking about him. Juventus, as pissed as he looks like, says that it's enough with the shit-talk. Claire grins and walks together with him to the trio. Juventus tells Alex that he feels like his apology didn't mean anything and he wants him to put his apology upon his *ss. Frederick remains silent, Adrienna looks overwhelmed and Alex stutters by saying he didn't mean it in a bad way - while Darryl looks neutral and Claire laughs hysterically. Everyone looks at each other, except for Tierra who is still busy with her idol. Prison Island Candice, Liam and Kamella bond a lot. Candice says that if they end up going into the game and they manage to survive, they need to stick together. It's the only way to go deep. Kamella and Liam immediately join. Candice makes a confessional, saying that she's pumped to go back into the game if she wins the next challenge. But she'd be happy if Liam or Kamella won instead as well. Nick walks around and looks into the air. He wants to go back into the game so badly. He remembers when he didn't make the cut for Survivor: Ameliorate and he feels bad when he thinks that this second shot might not work out for him either. He gets paranoid easily and decides to take a nap. Stephen and Kara continue to talk more and more. This has a positive influence on Stephen but a negative influence on Kara because Stephen talks lots of negativity about Candice and Liam. Kara doesn't want to talk with someone who keeps talking bad about other people. Kara acts like she enjoys being with Stephen but in reality she hates it. Challenge SINGBURI BURIRAM Come on in guys. Singburi, getting your first look at the new Buriram tribe; Barry being voted off of the last tribal council. The challenge gets played and the winning tribe today is Singburi, which means that Buriram is heading to tribal council again. Duel The six returning players arrive at the duel. Jeff explains that this time, they will do an under-pressure duel. The person who manages to stay underwater the longest will win a point. If Liam or Candice wins this duel, he or she will automatically go back to the game. Everyone looks ready and go underwater once Jeff tells them to start. Kara goes up immediately, not able to hold her breathe for a long time. Stephen and Kamella go up as well, followed by Nick. It's Liam vs. Candice now. One thing is for sure; there will be a returnee! The winner of the duel is... Candice! Candice has won her way into the game. Candice jumps out of excitement and hugs Liam. Kamella and Kara look happy for Candice but Nick and Stephen both look disappointed. Jeff explains to Candice that she will go to tribal council but she's safe. She will just watch. After that she's gonna join the tribe and return to camp. Candice says goodbye to everyone and leaves on the boat, finally joining the real game. Buriram Dave, Chad and Angelina head together and discuss the vote. Angelina says that she has mixed feelings about Grace and she wouldn't feel bad about voting her off. Dave shakes his head and says that it's time for Heidi to go. He finds her slow, annoying, childish and unattractive. Angelina frowns as she hears Dave talking and doesn't like the way he treats people. Chad says that Dave's right but he doesn't mind voting Grace off either. Heidi and Grace are sitting in the shelter. Grace asks Heidi if she's voting her out. Heidi looks shocked and thinks Grace is trying to attack her, misinterpreting that Grace only wanted to talk with Heidi. Heidi looks frustrated and runs to Dave and Chad, who are alone now. Heidi hugs Dave and tells him that she is scared for Grace. Dave grins towards Chad. Turquoise is walking towards Angelina until she gets stopped by Evenim. Evenim tells Turquoise that it would be a master move against Dave to vote him off. Turquoise doesn't care and tells him to do it, continuing walking to Angelina. The two females talk a lot about the game and after their conversation they have finally made an alliance. Tribal Council + Twist Buriram arrives at tribal council. Jeff welcomes them and says it's time for a twist. Jeff explains the season's twist; the intruders. Six returning players are battling it out against each other and if someone wins enough points to get in; they will automatically join the game. Everyone looks flabbergasted and shocked. The person joining the game is... Candice! Everyone looks intimidated by Candice's presence. Candice waves at the new players and shakes their hands. She looks super excited and takes a seat on the jury bench. Jeff announces that Candice will join the tribe after tribal council. To continue tribal council - Jeff asks Turquoise about losing again. Turquoise says it feels terrible because losing a challenge always puts you in a difficult situation. Jeff then asks Dave how he feels the vote should go. Dave moves slowly to Heidi and talks very loudly; stating that it should be the one going home causing the most problems. Heidi blushes and looks down the ground, which gets noticed by Candice. Jeff then finally asks Grace if she feels in danger. Grace crosses her legs and says that if she goes home tonight, these people have made a big mistake. Everyone votes and Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Heidi . . . Grace . . . Grace . . . Dave One vote Dave, two votes Grace, one vote Heidi... . . . Grace . . . Grace . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Thailand . . . . . . Grace (5-1-1) Grace grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. Without saying anything she leaves tribal council and looks pissed. Heidi starts to cry while Dave and Chad grin at each other. Everything gets noticed by Candice, who looks like she's ready to play the game. Votes Dave voted Grace: "You are all over the place just like that cry-baby Heidi. But the difference is that Heidi is easy to manipulate and drag to the end with and you are just... something else." Angelina voted Grace: "Nothing personal, of course, but you and I didn't get along very well I feel like. I enjoyed our talks but after all... you weren't gonna make it far anyways. Sorry girl, but it's your time to go." Turquoise voted Grace: "Take a chill pill sometime and do something about your overly mean personality." Chad voted Grace: "You won't see this coming, hahaha! Bye b*tch!" Heidi voted Grace: "I told you, I TOLD YOU that I was never voting you off. And you keep being mean to me. Out of all those people. That's so harsh! I'm voting YOU! GRACE!" Grace voted Heidi: "Pull yourself together and do something useful please. Get some help because you're not mentally alright. Bye." Evenim voted Dave: "Blindside! I put Turquoise to tell Angelina and the hysterical girls to vote you out. Part of the master plan. Sorry dude, been fun but you're not gonna win this game. I'm gonna miss that body though." Final Words "I got voted out, yeah, but what did you expect. You put me on a tribe with a mentally brainless child, two f*ckboys, a blue-haired bimbo, a girl with two-faces and a guy I keep forgetting he exists. I had no shot against these lunatics. I should've been put on the other tribe. But wait; they got the plastic barbie, wannabe sporters and... that gothic. Good lord I chose the wrong season to play." - Grace, 20th Place